Extraño amor extranjero
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One- shot. Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "Seres mágicos, sobrenaturales y criaturas en general" del foro "Un Pequeño Rincón". Una criatura fantástica encuentra a una chica fantástica en una distante tierra. Será solo su presa o algo que no entiende.


¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a esta rincón. Pues... ya rayando en lo último del plazo decidí escribir esta historia. En cuanto me inscribí tenía la idea de este "cuento moderno" para esta pareja en especial. No conocía mucho la criatura si he de confesar, pero creo que ha sido bien empleado, no sé, eso lo tendrán que juzgar ustedes.

Como se podrán percatar la criatura fue un "kelpie". Y no pude sacarlo de su tierra natal, perdonen eso.

Tuve problemas con el límite superior. La historia ya iba casi en las 3000 palabras y aun no tenía final. Aunque hubiera quedado a lo mejor más corto, sentí que debía explicarme bien. En fin. Logre recortar unas cuantas cosas y así llegue a buen puerto.

_**Disclaimer**_. Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp. Si me pertenecieran, entonces Shaoran sería legal en mi dimensión. O a lo mejor Kaito, tiene algo ese malvado.

Pido una disculpa por todos los errores de la historia, la trabaje con menos calma de la que me hubiera gustado, pero con el doble de cariño.

Y como siempre los comentarios son muy bien recibidos y apreciados en las cajitas de abajo.

¡Nos leemos luego!

* * *

**_"Extraño amor extranjero"_**

Sakura estaba muy feliz. Después de mucho insistir su padre le había dejado ir con su abuelo a conocer la tierra de su abuela materna: Escocía. Takeshi Amamiya era un acaudalado comerciante, que al casarse su nieta, la madre de Sakura, con un arqueólogo amante de la historia había decidido dejar de hablarle. La repentina enfermedad y muerte de la misma a una joven edad había terminado por convencerlo de que lo mejor que podía hacer era ofrecerle a su bisnieta Sakura todo lo que pudiera.

Quería recorrer el mundo antes de que la chica, que estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad japonesa, decidiera sentar cabeza y dedicarse a otros asuntos. Quería disfrutar de ella, lo que no puedo con su querida Nadeshiko.

Por eso, ahora se encontraba Sakura en Escocia, admirando el paisaje. Extrañaba infinitamente Japón, pero su inglés había mejorado la suficiente como para entender el extraño acento. Incluso había intercambiado palabas con el posadero y ahora no era llamada "sassenach" sino "gaijin"*. Ella había logrado que le contara fantásticas historias de esas tierras.

—Señorita, debería tener cuidado con el lago— Le comentó el posadero mientras le servía un extraño guiso a la extranjera

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó la chica bastante intrigada.

—Pues es que resulta que se dice que en este lago habita un Kelpie— Le contestó con mucho secretismo, sin que la chica entendiera a que se refería. ¿Sería una banda de asaltantes?

—¿Kelpie?— Repitió un poco más asustada de lo que debería. Porque las tierras extranjeras siempre son un enigma.

—Es una criatura que come humanos —Ante la ceja levantada de Sakura el hombre prosiguió— Verá, a veces solo se encuentran esqueletos y esas cosas…— A esto la chica soltó una ligera risa. Sabía que no podía reírse a carcajadas porque sería de mala educación.

—Tengo entendido que las historias de folclore son solo mitos para alejarnos de las causas que pueden dañarnos — Le menciono con una ligera sonrisa, que atenuó al ver la severidad con la que el posadero se tomaba la advertencia— Pero no se preocupe, tendré cuidado y todo estará bien — Le dijo con una seriedad algo fingida.

—Sería una pena que una chica linda se perdiera — Le respondió con honestidad el posadero. En el corto tiempo que había estado allí, esa pequeña extranjera se gano su corazón con su alegría. Le recordaba mucho a su madre, a la cual había tenido la fortuna de conocer. Siempre llenando la habitación de luz y armonía.

—No soy una princesa créame, soy más bien como una bruja — Y Sakura se despidió con una sonrisa, dejando al posadero de buen humor. Le gustaba mucho que las chicas Amamiya se quedaran en el lugar.

Sakura no dudo en seguir su instinto de aventura y fue directo al famoso lago. Había algo ahí que le hablaba. Desde chica tenía cierta intuición para las cosas sobrenaturales. De niña le temía a los fantasmas porque no podía entenderles, conforme creció se dio cuenta que se debía a que podía ver y hacer cosas que las demás personas no podían.

Estuvo un rato en el lago cuando de repente lo vio. Un hermoso caballo que salía de algún sitio. Emocionada se acerco buscando al dueño, había algo en los ojos de aquel animal que la hipnotizaban. Y se dirigió al caballo para tocarlo. En retrospectiva se dio cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido, pero en ese momento no imagino que ese simple contacto seria el inicio.

* * *

Shaoran era el príncipe de ese reino. Durante años había disuadió a su pueblo de no desaparecer humanos tan fácilmente. Se dio cuenta de lo problemático que era tener a los seres humanos todo el día buscándolos. Tenía que proteger a su madre, a sus hermanas y a la cada vez más pequeña población de su reino. Pronto tendría que establecerse y buscar una reina, pero por algún motivo no lograba sentir una conexión con alguna hembra. Y sabía que tendría que dejar descendencia sin importar sus sentimientos. Siempre había sido responsable , pero esa situación ya le estaba cansando.

Así que decidió salir a la superficie a buscar algo de comida, cuando vio a la chica. Sería presa fácil porque estaba seguro que no era del pueblo. Estaba extrañamente sola, así que para cuando la buscaran ya sería muy tarde. Se acerco con cautela y vio como la chica lo miró maravillada. Era su fin. O eso pensó hasta que algo muy inesperado sucedió.

En el momento en que se acercó, en lugar de quedar atrapada en su cabello, por primera vez él tomó forma humana. Y la chica se desvaneció entre sus brazos.

En lugar de ahogarla y llevarla a su hogar se quedo parado sosteniéndola, envuelto en un gran asombro. Y entendía que, por alguna razón se acaba de meter en muchos líos.

Cuando Sakura volvió en si no sabía que había pasado. Pero unos fuertes brazos masculinos la tenían sujeta, y en su rostro había una emoción indescifrable.

—¿Quién…?—De inmediato, y por el aura de la criatura que la sostenía, Sakura supo que era la pregunta equivocada —¿Qué eres tú? —Preguntó con cautela. Quería saber antes que nada porque no estaba muerta, ya que estaba segura que la historia que la acaban de contar era real y eso no explicaba al chico que ahora la miraba.

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo— Le contesto asombrándose a sí mismo de su tono seco y su voz profunda. Además del hecho de que hablaba el lenguaje de aquella humana, sea cual fuera que usara. Y sin decir nada más la soltó con delicadeza en la orilla y comenzó a adentrarse al agua. Su corazón palpitaba frenético y no entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

—¡Espera!— Le dijo Sakura intentado alcanzarlo.

—No debes acercarte a mí— Le dijo poniendo distancia entre ellos y caminado dentro del lago. Esa hembra humana le estaba pasando factura. Se sentía extraño, descolocado y tener forma humana le desagradaba. Su cabello castaño se pegaba por el peso del agua y encontraba algo poco común estar erguido. Además estaba ese sentimiento, ese_ deseo_ de acercarse a la humana. No le era ajeno el sentimiento pero si de esa índole

—Esta bien, puedo conversar desde aquí.— Y ante el asombro de la criatura se sentó en una roca cerca de la orilla, pero bastante alejada de él. Sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando, pero algo en la expresión del rostro del chico la impulsaba a querer verlo sonreír. Era demasiado serio.

—¿Conversar?— Le dijo con voz algo estrangulada. El no tenía porque hablar con una humana. Aunque bueno, era la primera humana con la que hablaba.

—¡Claro! Me intriga saber por qué te entiendo. Es más, hablas mi idioma a pesar de vivir por este lugar— Sakura se quedo pensando que el chico le había contestado en japonés, no en inglés. Lo cual no fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza, si no que se había encontrado con unos ojos muy lindos en un rostro muy serio.

—No hablo tu idioma es… Bueno supongo que es por ti. El que debería hacer las preguntas soy yo… — Quería no verla porque tenía los ojos verdes mas mágicos que jamás había visto. Le contagiaba algo… El ansia de conocerla, de estar cerca. No entendía como había pasado de ser su comida a ser_ algo_ que le interesara. Pero estaba seguro que él no tenía el control de esto . Era el destino.

—Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto— Le dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano que el pudo identificar como un saludo humano.

—Que nombre y apellido más raro— Le dijo con un asomo de sonrisa. Por alguna razón se comenzaba a sentir relajado. No lo podía creer pero se sentía natural.

—¿Pues tu cómo te llamas?— Le dijo levemente ofendida la chica. Sabía que si entendía a esta criatura era porque ella entendía cosas que los demás no. Lo que no sabía era que era poco común que los kelpies tomaran forma humana. Pero sabía que estaba en peligro y que su estrategia de mantener conversación podía protegerla. Jamás se imagino toda la revolución que estaba gestando en el joven príncipe kelpie.

—Xiaolang —Contestó y sintió su cara caliente. ¿Era vergüenza? ¿En qué momento el cazador se había convertido en presa?

—¿Shaoran? —Intento pronunciar sin éxito la japonesa. Lo hizo de la manera que le sonó más coherente en su idioma.

—Olvídalo… — Sabía que era inútil hablar con una tonta humana. Hubiera sido preferible comerla antes de convertirse en humano. Por primera vez en su vida se pregunto si estaba desnudo. ¿En donde había aprendido ese concepto? Y sintió alivio al ver que estaba vestido.

—¿Qué significa?— Sakura intentaba por todos los medios que el chico no se fuera. Aunque entendía que no era un chico de verdad. Pero nunca se había sentido así con nadie.

—En mi mundo es "Príncipe de la eterna Luz" —Repitió con cierto recelo. Esta humana le estaba pasando factura, en toda su vida jamás se había sentido así. Si bien no tenía demasiados años, esa no era razón para que algo como una tonta humana le descolocara.

—¡Vaya! En el mío significa "Pequeño lobo" En otro idioma que no hablo mucho. El chino…¿Sabes chino? — La chica perdía el miedo de la criatura, pero estaba alerta. Por eso no salto cuando su abuelo la llamo a la distancia.

A Shaoran no le dio tiempo de responder porque escucho la llamada a lo lejos y supo que tenía que desaparecer.

Ya en el agua volvió a su forma original y se dedico a hacer una investigación de lo que le había pasado. Eso no era normal, ni hablar con humanos, ni evitar comerlos y sobre todo la sensación de electricidad que lo recorrió cuando la toco. Suspiró, y empezó a entender que estaba un poco arruinado.

Sakura por su parte estaba impresionada. Era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría. Y estaba segura de haber sentido un cambio. Y no se refería a las situaciones peligrosas o a la magia, había una especia de conexión que no podía explicar. Cuando su abuelo la alcanzó se veía visiblemente preocupado. Conocía las historias de los lugareños y recordaba cierto episodio con su amada Nadeshiko como para no mostrar alerta en ese lago. Pero Sakura se veía animada, radiante y casi respiraba de alivio. Nadeshiko había rescatado a una criatura mágica hace muchos años, pero no era garantía para que su pequeña Sakura estuviera bien siempre.

Sakura le dio una última mirada a ese lago antes de regresar a la casa de su abuelo con una pobre convicción de no regresar.

Cuando Shaoran estuvo en su palacio decidió ir directamente con su madre. La vio como una humana, peinando su hermoso cabello. Así que era su oportunidad para buscar respuestas.

—Madre… ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado?— Estaba sumamente nervioso. Su madre era alguien estricta, aunque amable.

—Por supuesto — E hizo ademanes a sus doncellas para que salieran de su habitación. Su único hijo casi nunca lo consultaba, y esto era importante. Podía percibir el cambio en él.

—Madre… ¿Puedo convertirme en humano? — A pesar de ser un hombre, estaba ahí, con su madre muerto de vergüenza. Pero la reina abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Sabía que esto pasaría… Xiaolang, necesito contarte la verdad y que la oigas—Suspiró porque había llegado ese momento

—¿La verdad?— ¿De qué hablaba su madre?

—Eres mitad humano mi príncipe. Tu padre fue un humano. Hace muchos años fui a un lago y me encontré con un él. Me enamore perdidamente y viví mucho tiempo en la tierra de los hombres. Cuando tu padre murió decidí regresar y juré ocultarte todo esto — Su madre se encontraba serena. A pesar de que sabía que Shaoran había encontrado algo, o _alguien_ para ser humano.

—Entonces… ¿Por eso les entiendo?— Shaoran se sentía en partes iguales de feliz y temeroso. E identifico que lo que tenía era una emoción humana. Tenía que procesar todo.

—Creo que ya empiezas a entender tu naturaleza— Shaoran se sorprendió al encontrar que empezaba a entender a los humanos y después de asentir lentamente salió de los aposentos de su madre. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y muchos asuntos que arreglar si entendía la situación. Cuando salió de la habitación su madre se derrumbo

—Te voy a extrañar—Dijo quedamente al aire, refiriéndose a su hijo que se alejaba. Sabiendo que el ya había tomado una decisión sobre su futuro.

Shaoran y Sakura decidieron seguir visitando el lago a pesar de la velada amenaza que caía sobre ellos si los encontraban. No podían explicar porque, a pesar de ser complicado acudían siempre a su cita y les costaba separarse cada día más. Tal vez eso se debía a que habían encontrado a su persona más importante y no la iban a dejar escapar. O en el caso de Shaoran ya no iba a intentar comérsela. O tal vez no de la misma forma.

Pero la estadía de Sakura debía terminar y ella se sentía cada vez más temerosa de su futuro. Entendió pronto que amaba a Shaoran sinceramente. Lo amaba a pesar de ser algo diferente, porque entre toda esa diferencia había un corazón amable, bondadoso, protector y responsable. Pero, ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien el sentimiento de amor si no conoce el concepto? Estaba condenada a que ese amor fuera unilateral. Y eso la deprimía un poco.

Por su parte Shaoran comenzaba a desesperarse. Si bien no entendía las emociones humanas, sabía que_ sentía_ algo por Sakura. Que el único propósito de ser humano eran esos sentimientos que habían despertado en él. Su madre le hizo la velada advertencia sobre esa naturaleza, pero el necesitaba comunicar ese descubrimiento a Sakura, que ella lo ayudara a proteger ese lado de su corazón que la misma chica había despertado.

—Sakura… — Le dijo intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. Su madre le explicó que la única posibilidad para que pudiera estar con la chica es que esta lo amara. Y Shaoran no sabía si eso era posible.

—Mi viaje está por concluir. Ya no podre venir al lago, tengo que regresar a mi tierra natal—Le dijo Sakura con tristeza antes de que el chico pudiera expresarse. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos estaba instalado en su corazón como lo mejor de su vida, pero la separación era inminente y ella no sabía cómo manejarlo.

—¿Qué hacen los humanos para estar juntos?— Le preguntó decidido el chico. Era su oportunidad de no perderla.

—¿Ah? Pues… No sé… ¿Casarse?— Sakura soltó una risa. Era tierno que no supiera esas cosas, aunque había aprendido del mundo humano con facilidad. Si por ella fuera, le enseñaría todo el mundo. Y por eso soltó lo único que traía en mente. Estar junto a él por el resto de sus vidas.

—Cásate conmigo— Le dijo llanamente provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lo dijo con seriedad y fría calma. Pero a ambos el corazón les saltaba del pecho.

—Shaoran…— Sakura no sabía que decir. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Lo imagino y la escena se le hizo encantadora. Era lo que quería con toda su alma, pero ¿era lo correcto?

—Yo… no entiendo las emociones humanas, pero hay un humano en mí que no puede dejarte ir. Siento algo en mi pecho, y en tus ojos veo el universo y… —Shaoran fue silenciado cuando Sakura lo beso.

—Yo también te amo Shaoran…— Le dijo ante la mirada atónita del joven príncipe. No entendía ese contacto, pero le había encantado sentirla cerca, probar sus labios. Y volvió a hacerlo con un poco más de pasión, quizás la pasión de la criatura que fue alguna vez. Y de repente el mundo humano no parecía mala idea, parecía inclusive lo más maravilloso que pudo ocurrirle.

Sakura logró separarse un poco para poder decirle

—El único problema que encuentro es que no sé como presentarte a mi familia — Sakura rio de lo absurdo y maravilloso que era haber encontrado a la persona destinada para ella.

— Como Shaoran Li es un buen comienzo — Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada— Mi madre me dijo que mi padre se llamaba Hien Li, así que en su lógica Li sería mi apellido… ¿Está bien dicho así? creo que le dicen así lo que va después del nombre —Se abrazaron con mucho entusiasmo y desde ese abrazo, Sakura le dijo divertida

—Así que si era chino…— Shaoran rolo los ojos y los dos rieron. Era un amor extraño, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Shaoran dejo de ser Kelpie y vivió entre los humanos por el resto de sus días. Y lo más importante, al lado de la mujer que amaba.

* * *

*Ambas palabras significa "extranjero". Son apelativos algo rudos para las personas foráneas. Uno es escocés y otro es japonés.


End file.
